


Pronouns

by autisticaizawashouta



Series: Gender is Hard 'verse [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-binary character, what is a binary gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta
Summary: Logan decides to switch things up, pronouns-wise.





	Pronouns

The only light in the room came from a string of soft white fairy lights and the yellow-tinted laptop screen. They illuminated Logan, who was curled up on his bed, his back in a corner and laptop open as he scrolled through tumblr. A blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, and he held it together over his chest, fabric bunching in his fist. His knuckles were white and he was curled in on himself in a position that was uncharacteristic for the straight-backed (if not actually straight) teen.

If Logan wasn’t wearing headphones and listening to math rock, he’d be able to hear the sounds of his parents working together in the kitchen to cook dinner. It looked like any other night in the Lehrer household, even if it didn’t feel like any other night.

“I can just tell them,” Logan muttered to himself. “This is irrational. They’ve been accepting so far, they’ve been accepting of Roman, I can tell them this and they will accept me.” The statements were a small balm on the knot of anxious energy in his chest. Normally, whispering his mantras to himself removed those emotions, however, that night it didn’t seem to be working.

There was something else he could try… He wasn’t short on friends, anymore.

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ I am feeling irrationally anxious _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ mood. _

_ any idea why? _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ ….yes _

The Discord was quiet for a few moments before Roman chimed in.

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ Well, are you going to tell us or do we have to guess? _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ I am getting there. _

Weirdly enough, or maybe not-so-weirdly, Logan was already feeling calmer just messaging his friends. And the fact that he could call them his friends was, well, simply astounding. The nerd, the teacher’s pet, the weirdo, had friends?

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ Well get there faster! _

**_Glasses Gay Old:_ ** _ Now, Roman, Logan can take as much time as he needs _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ yeah prince cat, chill _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ You chill _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ i’m physically incapable of chilling but okay _

Logan stifled a snicker at their antics. At least his friends- no matter how novel a concept that still felt, months later- could make him laugh, even if that wasn’t their intention.

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ I’ve been thinking _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ like that’s new? you think a lot _

**_Glasses Gay Old:_ ** _ Let him talk _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ we’re typing, we can’t actually talk over each other but i’ll shut up _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ ANYWAYS I have been thinking about pronouns _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ Oh worm? Me too! _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ you can think? _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ asdkgjhkjhsdkvjn _

_ YES _

**_Glasses Gay Old:_ ** _ Logan is trying to tell us something, please get along _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ this is??? how?? we get along??? _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ I hate the both of you. _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ anyways sorry please continue _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ I don’t think I want to keep using he/him _

**_Glasses Gay Old:_ ** _ Okay! What would you prefer? _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ I was thinking… I might try xe/xir? _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ ooooh neopronouns, look how edgy logan’s being, xe’s the edgiest _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ That’s how easy it is to make you give up being The Edgiest?!!!?? _

**_Glasses Gay Old:_ ** _ Whatever you want, Logan! Look at xir new pronouns! _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ How is Logan even edgy?!!!?! Answer me, Emo Nightmare! How is xe edgy? _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ xe’s the only one with neopronouns _

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ Thank you for the validation. Both of you are absolutely awful. _

The anxiety that had been in Logan’s chest had faded. Instead, xe was… warm. The blanket was still wrapped around xir shoulders, but instead being clutched tight, xe had let it just rest there. It was like, with xir friends helping, xe didn’t have to hold on for dear life anymore. Xe was relaxing.

Of course, that was the moment xir parents announced that it was dinner time.

**_Glasses Gay Young:_ ** _ Okay it’s dinner time and I’m going to tell my parents _

**_The Themeless:_ ** _ oh shit good luck _

**_Glasses Gay Old:_ ** _ Virgil! _

**_Extra Prince Enby:_ ** _ No cursing in my Good Christian Minecraft Server, you jackass! _

Logan set xir laptop down and, saddeningly, left xir blanket. Maybe xe could get a hoodie for when xe couldn’t hide in the blanket…

Xir parents had made broccoli-cheddar soup that night which was, to be honest, a family favorite. Maybe one of xir parents had a bad day with the students, or administration, or whatever. Or maybe xir dad had picked up on xir stress. It could be either one.

“So how’s the online world faring these days?” xir mom asked, ladling soup into bowls for the three members of the family. Her hair, released from its normal braid, was instead pulled back by a headband.

“It’s doing fine,” Logan replied, accepting xir bowl when xir mom handed over. Xir dad was blowing on his soup, attempting to cool it down. “Well, as fine as the internet can do.”

“Well, I suppose that’s all we can ask for,” xir dad said, seemingly giving up on his hot soup for the moment.

“How were your classes today?” Logan asked. Xe stirred xir soup and took a drink of xir milk.

“Oh, well, there was only a grand total of two breakdowns in my office today, which is a surprisingly low number considering how close we are to finals,” xir mom replied.

“Kingsley gave me another dragon comic,” Logan’s dad said.

“How many do you have now?” xir mom asked, leaning towards her husband. “That’s at least fifteen, right?”

Logan’s dad made a clicking noise with his mouth and raised his eyebrows. “That was number seventeen.”

Logan’s mom whistled. “Wow.”

“Also Kiera declared that she’s writing a novel now and Latonya and Gabriel have declared archenemyhood on each other,” he added.

She sighed. “I love my job, but some days I wish I had decided to teach elementary school instead.”

It was quiet for a few moments- Logan’s dad discovered his soup had cooled off enough for him to eat it, so for a bit they focused on eating. Logan though xe should maybe just… speak up and get it over with. In Virgil’s words, like a band-aid, just ripping it off.

“So, uh, hey,” Logan said. Both xir parents looked up, immediately cued into xir discomfort. That had not been the best way xe could’ve started this conversation.

“Yes?” xir mom said.

Logan fiddled with xir spoon. “You know how I’m non-binary…”

“Neither of us missed that conversation,” xir dad said.

“Well,” Logan said, looking down at xir hands, “what if I wanted to use different pronouns?”

“Which pronouns do you want?” xir mom asked.

“Uh, xe/xir,” Logan replied, and she frowned.

“Spelled how?” she asked. “I mean, there are multiple different ways you could spell that, I’ve read some stories where it’s spelled z-i-e and z-i-r I’m just… curious.” She blushed as she ran out of steam. Her husband was making the biggest heart eyes in her direction.

“Aw, Maria,” he said. “You stopped babbling.”

“Not all of us think babbling is cute,  _ Evan _ ,” she said. She was blushing harder. “Anyways, Logan, how would you prefer we spell your pronouns?”

“Uh,” Logan said. “X-e and x-i-r.”

“While we’re on the topic,” Evan said. “What words would you rather we use for you? Like, instead of introducing you as our son, how would you rather be introduced? Kid? Child? Offspring? Spawn?”

Logan held back a laugh when xir dad said ‘spawn’. Xe’d have to tell Virgil about that option later… Was Virgil even still on speaking terms with their parents? Xe might have to ask.

“Child would be fine,” Logan replied.

“I dunno,” Maria said. “I think I prefer spawn, myself. Logan Lehrer the Introverted, Spawn of Evan the Gregarious. It has a nice ring to it.”

Once they had (mostly) stopped laughing, Logan turned to xir mom.

“Never, ever, call me that in front of Roman,” xe said.

From the look on her face, Maria was probably going to end up doing that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!  
> i am an Evan and Maria stan first and a person second  
> if you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos, and if you can, leave me a comment letting me know what you thought!  
> with love,  
> Kestrel


End file.
